


The Subway

by annakxtharina



Series: She left him [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakxtharina/pseuds/annakxtharina
Summary: Arya left Gendry. And she doesn't know how to feel about it.Inspired by 'The Subway Song' by Delacey





	1. The Subway

She sat down into a seat in a corner of the subway. She didn’t want to be seen; no one should see how she felt, how alone she was, how much her heart was breaking. She knew it was the right decision; but seeing his eyes, seeing how much he was suffering, was just too much. She couldn’t understand why she even came back home. It wasn’t her home anymore.

_When we wanna call on the Subway home _  
_Made me wanna die twenty feet below _  
_Even when we're drunk we have nothing to say _  
_So baby what's the point when I'm back in L.A. _

She didn’t wanted to go to that stupid party, didn’t want to wear that uncomfortable dress her sister gave her, didn’t want to see that stupid bull head. Well, that is a lie. She wanted to see him; she just did not think it would be this hard. Did not think it would make her suffer even more, seeing that she is not able to give him the love back he gave her.

_I'm breaking down, and you're not here now _

One single tear came out of her eye. Fast, so the people staring at her won’t notice, she wiped the tear away with her left hand. The left hand. The one he held while she told him she can’t be with him. The one he dropped, just in the exact moment as his mouth opened a small bit. His mouth. This great and so wonderful mouth. With his perfect lips. She would give everything right now to feel them again on her lips. On her neck. On that sweet spot down her chin at her neck. On her whole body. She wanted to feel him again.

_Take me home, I feel homesick _  
_I don't know, where I'm going _  
_Too many faces, but none I know _  
_And I'm alone on the Subway home _  
_On the Subway home _

She was on her way away from that party. She could understand that the people were staring at her but she wanted them to stop. She wanted to scream at them that they should look somewhere else but not in her direction. But she couldn’t. She knew her voice would be cracking as soon as she tries to get just one sound of her mouth.

She didn’t want people to question why there was a girl sitting in the subway in a beautiful black party dress crying. She wanted to be alone but at the same time she did not. She wanted to have him next to her. She wanted him to hold her in his arms, his strong and big arms. The arms which always comforted her. The ones she loved so much when they were around her. The ones she missed so much when they were gone. The ones she pushed away.

_I thought you'd be proud of me chasing the dream _  
_I gave you a kiss and you let me leave _  
_How many broken hearts are right on this train _  
_They'll get on and off and they never say _

_Hello, goodbye, give me one more try_

One more try. One moment. Just one. But they never would be this moment she knew that. She told him, she can’t be with him. She told him, she needed to leave. Not just from this party, like he asked her and offered to bring her home. She needed to leave from this life she was living. She couldn’t anymore, it was all too much for her. She hoped he would understand.

He looked like he did understand. And he did. He did understand why she needed to go and leave her life with him in it. But he had so much pain in his eyes. He looked devastated. She remembered slowly holding her hand against his cheek. He closed his eyes and took a slow and long breath. She kissed him once more. It wasn’t like the times before. This kiss was a goodbye and both knew it. When they lips parted again she quickly turned around and left. She didn’t see how he stood there for another ten minutes looking at the direction she left.

When she looked around there were so many people in the subway. People, who maybe felt like she did. People, who just lost the love of their life too. People who made her realise how real it was. She really left him. Left him forever.

_Take me home, I feel homesick _  
_I don't know, where I'm going _  
_Too many faces, but none I know _  
_And I'm alone on the Subway home _  
_On the Subway home _

Why did she do this? She didn’t have any doubts. It needed to be done but what if she could have done it different. If she could have stayed with him even if she can’t be there right now.

_ Where are you now_  
_Are you thinking about taking that girl out _  
_That you met at the bar_  
_ Where are you now_  
_Does your mom still call _  
_And ask if you're still in love anymore_

They have never been together. They were just best friends for so long. She never thought about him that way but then a few weeks ago when he told her about that long-legged blonde goddess he met in the pub everything changed. They were on a party and he looked like he would really fancy that girl but she didn’t want him too. In that moment she realised she wanted that he just had eyes for her. And he did, he always had. None of the other girls he ever had mattered to him. He told her so often that night. Whispered it in her ear as they were finally one. Something both of them wanted to happen for so long but both didn’t start.

_Where are you now_  
_Where are you now_  
_Where are you now_  
_Where are you now_

She left him. She knew he would be mad at her. She knew her broken heart and the pain of it were because of her. It was her fault. Everything that both of them felt, all the pain, was because of her. She left him. It wasn’t the other way around, he could never do it. And she knew that. She knew that if she wanted to live a different life, she needed to leave him. And so she did. She left him.

_Take me home, I feel homesick _  
_I don't know, where my home is _  
_Too many faces, but none I know_  
_And I'm alone on the Subway home _

The tears started to stop rolling over her cheek. She stopped crying. She didn’t feel anything anymore. She was a blank shell. There was nothing on her mind anymore.

_On the Subway home _  
_On the Subway home _  
_On the Subway home _  
_On the Subway home _

It was over. Over forever.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter here is just to announce that this one shot hasn't ended just yet. I thought about it the last days a lot and I had some good ideas I think and I'm already on writing the second one as I just finished the first idea. I decided to write a few sequels and prequels all around this one shot. Some play long before or long after, some in Arya's and some in Gendry's point of view. I just love the idea of sharing a bit more background story to this one shot as it really means a lot to me. I will do an extra "book" for it where I will post all chapters. I don't know how many there will be or when I will update, probably just when I feel like it. But I can say there definitely five or more chapters planned. Te first one will be uploaded in a few hours so stay tuned if you want to know what happens. You can find the work under the title "She left him." or just look at my profile. I hope you all will enjoy this little series as much as I do. And thank you guys again for reading it.

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is inspired by the wonderful song 'The Subway Song' by Delacey. I had it on repeat while writing this. Check it out!  
I'm sorry for all spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm not English but I really wanted to write this and see if you maybe like it.  
I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
